The combination of an inductive and a transformer element of a power converter on a single core structure is referred to as magnetic integration. The consolidated magnetic system, if integrated properly, has many desired characteristics of an original converter circuit. In many instances, magnetic integration will also produce a converter arrangement which achieves reduced voltage stress on semiconductors and higher efficiency of operation while simultaneously reducing the size and weight of the power converter core. It is desirable to minimize the size and weight of the core while simultaneously maximizing the magnetic field capability. In the design of such cores, it is desirable to optimize the use of the available magnetic material and reduce the size and volume of the core.
A need has thus arisen for a core design having a single winding window, which accommodates two bobbins while minimizing core material.